


come on up to the house

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, also featuring 4x08, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just not sure how we got here, that's all. How you got here." Fiona's eyes narrow as if trying to read his mind.</p><p>"How does anyone get anywhere? Shit happened and then more shit happened and now we're here. Jesus. Why do people always have to complicate things?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on up to the house

**Author's Note:**

> A little post 5x08 for you all with a 4x08 throwback!
> 
> 4x08 flashback in italics.
> 
> Thank you to zebrawallpaper for the book idea!

“He asleep?” Fiona asks when Mickey appears at the bottom of the stairs.

  
"Yeah" Mickey crosses his arms and rocks back on his heels.

  
"You look like shit, Mickey.” Fiona tells him unceremoniously putting the end of the dishes in the sink.

  
"Fucking killer headache."

  
"Don't you have to  _stop_  drinking to get hungover?"

  
Mickey stares at her incredulously. "You know I've been wondering for while, where exactly  _do_  you keep your high horse?"

  
"Listen, I don't have the energy to fight with you right now so just sit down and take these for your head.” She rummages through her bag on the counter before planting two white pills on the table.

  
Mickey sits at the table and swallows them dry before leaning back in the chair and breathing deeply.

  
"He say much?" Fiona asks taking the seat beside him.

  
Mickey shakes his head. "Not much."

  
"You don't have to tell me what just-"

  
"He didn't really say anything."

  
Fiona nods in assent.

  
"What made you come over?” she probes. “I mean, I'm glad you did coz no offence but I didn't think you would if I'm honest but I guess Debbie  _can_  be pretty persuasive."

  
"What kinda fucking question is that? I came over for Ian. And _no offence_ , but I really don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks."

  
"Right, I just sometimes think I missed so much with you two that I still don't really understand it."

*

_8 months earlier_

_It's more than 24 hours later b_ _y the time she as a chance to ask Ian about what she had witnessed in the kitchen the night before. That's where she finds him. It's late but she's not surprised to see him awake but somewhat surprised to see him at home._

_  
"Can't sleep?"_

_  
Ian shakes his head. "Not tired" He's leaning back in his chair at the table. "Malcolm Gladwell's Outliers" in his hands. He doesn't ask her what she's doing up._

_  
"I thought maybe it was because someone is already asleep in your bed." Fiona suggests trying her best at nonchalance._

_  
He ignores her implication so she pushes "So you and Mickey huh?"_

_  
"Me and Mickey." Ian confirms with a short nod his eyes never leaving his book._

_  
"Cool" Fiona nods her head shoving her hands in her pockets and clicks her tongue as she looks around the kitchen._

_  
Ian flicks his eyes up and sees she is still awkwardly standing around._

_  
"He's not-" Ian starts and stops suddenly pulling his mouth into a tight line._

_  
"He's not what?"_

_  
"Whatever you think he is." Ian offers, finally putting down the book._

_  
"Is he what you think he is?"_

_  
"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_  
"I dunno." Fiona pulls a face. "I mean it's Mickey". She makes a vague gesture in the direction of the Milkovich house._

_  
Ian smiles. "Yeah, it's Mickey."_

_  
Fiona regards her brother who seemingly can't help but smile at the mere the mention of their latest house guest. "You're not going to give me anything, are you?"_

_  
Ian shakes his head still smiling and returns to his book._

_  
"I don't care what other people think but Mickey does and I care about him OK?" he offers as explanation once it appeared Fiona has moved on to skimming through her phone_

_*_

Mickey shrugs "What's there to understand?"

  
"I'm just not sure how we got here, that's all. How you got here." Fiona's eyes narrow as if trying to read his mind.

 _  
_ "How does anyone get anywhere? Shit happened and then more shit happened and now we're here. Jesus. Why do people always have to complicate things?"

  
Before she has a chance to answer, Ian appears at the turn of the stairs wearing Mickey's hoodie. "You weren't there when I woke up and I thought maybe it was a dream.” His voice is clear but somehow barely above a whisper.

  
"Not a dream" Mickey assures him. "I'm right here."

  
Ian nods and descends the last few steps. He attempts to wrap the open hoodie around his body as he rounds the table to sit next to his boyfriend. Fiona catches his eye and smiles and he smiles back. That tight smile she's too used to seeing recently "You OK?"

  
He makes a gesture somewhere between a nod and a shrug. "Kind hungry"

  
"Well there's pie or there is, lemme see" She looks behind her to the counter. "pie."

  
"I'm down for pie." Mickey shrugs.

  
"Great." Fiona plants her hands on the table. "You wanna get the coffee, Mickey?"

  
She watches her brother's eyes follow Mickey around the kitchen and when Mickey bends to pour coffee into the mug he's placed in front of Ian she remembers that morning in the kitchen all those months ago when she first saw it and marvels at how she didn't see it before when it's so blinding now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the italics part made sense and I'm not overly gone on the ending but fuck it!


End file.
